


Love Doesn't Always Hurt

by sportarobbiephan



Series: 45 Day Challenge [4]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Triangles, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Tootie is having a Christmas party. Vicky is returning from London with a surprise involving anti-fairies. Timmy is skeptical. Cupid and Juandissimo are involved in a love triangle. What could go wrong? What will go right?





	Love Doesn't Always Hurt

"You guys gotta help me." The panicked thirteen-year-old with the pink ball cap slams his door shut. "I'm supposed to go to Tootie's for the party."

 

"So, what's the problem, Sport?" His faithful pink-haired fairy floats over. "Forget a gift?"

 

"You can always wish one up." The green-haired match adds, pulling out his wand. "Do you think she'd want a purple dinosaur?"

 

"No! No, no, no." Timmy complains. "The gift isn't the problem. It's Vicky."

 

"She's nineteen now, Timmy." Wanda reminds her godson. "She's been away in London for over a year now."

 

Sure enough, when Vicky hit eighteen, she had left her old home and hasn't looked back. Tootie doesn't talk much about her sister, but a change can be seen in her parents who are no longer terrified of their eldest daughter's shadow. When Vicky had left, she took Sparky along. She also stole her parents' car, but they hadn't minded. Suddenly, today at school, Tootie had informed her invited guests that Vicky will be returning home for the holidays. Apparently, she also has a surprise.

 

**AT THE JUNKYARD**

Chester has informed his dad of the Christmas party, but his bagged dad wants no part of it. He would rather go smash old televisions with a baseball bat and a nine-iron. Still, Chester is free to go if he would like.

 

**AT AJ'S**

His parents have scolded the thirteen-year-old suppressed genius. While they don't want him to go above and beyond in his intellect, they would rather he stay home and not socialize. In a funk about this, AJ figures his best bet is to hack into the house alarm and sneak out.

 

**IN LONDON**

The Yugopotamian alien known as Mark has taken on the personality (appearance) of former number one artist Chip Skylark, and has for the past six months. The real Chip has gotten into such a depression, he has gratefully taken Mark's alien body. His Earth "girlfriend" Vicky had been dating a total user with a son of his own. Kale is six. His father has abandoned him and his new step-mom (he had tricked her into marriage last month) doesn't know how to love him. Mark has been attempting to fill the void, but they aren't strong enough.

 

Due to this and Kale's determination, he has been given anti-fairy godparents a few weeks ago. His godparents? None other than Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. The godparents inform Kale of their son Foop, though the boy has yet to meet him. Kale is rebellious with jet black hair, shades and a black jacket. The Anti-Da Rules are a bit different than Da Rules, in the sense that the acting parents and affiliates of their counterparts are allowed to know they exist. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda are currently separated, so Kale mostly ever sees Anti-Cosmo. Mark doesn't care in the least about the anti-fairies, but Vicky has her eye on Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Wanda, on the other hand, wants to be with Juandissimo.

 

**DAY OF THE CHRISTMAS PARTY**

 

Timmy is in his room, talking with Cosmo and Wanda. He has a secret Santa gift, as well as an extra present for Tootie his unofficial girlfriend. Cosmo and Wanda are attending in disguise, while Poof is still with Mama Cosma. Tootie is helping her parents set up the house. There are gifts already under the tree and they are still waiting for Vicky, who has yet to show. Chester and AJ are seen passing by Timmy's house just as several poofing flashes appear in his room.

 

Cupid is the first to barge in. He takes in his surroundings and glares at Wanda. "This is all your fault!"

 

His quickly disappears, only to have Juandissimo pop in and out. As he vanishes, Anti-  
Wanda does the same thing, followed by Anti-Cosmo. Wanda stops him just before he leaves. He scowls at the familiar faces but remains floating.

 

"What's happening?"

 

"Why do you ask me?" He replies in a snooty voice.

 

"You know the ins and outs of both Fairy Worlds better than anyone. So, what was that?"

 

"Hmm you could call it a love triangle, I suppose."

 

"Aren't you married?" Timmy interrupts.

 

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. I'm with someone else now, and she wants someone who's taken. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll see you at the party, Turner."

 

**AT THE PARTY**

 

Chester and AJ are the first to arrive, followed by Trixie and Veronica. Trixie is no longer very rich, nor is she top of the food chain: that would be long-time shadow Veronica. Trixie is now embracing her tomboy side, playing baseball and reading comic books. She doesn't care too much for Timmy or really anyone of Dimmsdale. She wants to get out of town and find somebody new. Chester and AJ remain at each other's side, listening to carols by the fireplace. Veronica is with her boyfriend Remy at the punch bowl, complaining about the party status.

 

Timmy arrives a little after with Cosmo and Wanda the disguised exchange students. Their wings are hidden and their wands are tucked away. They have been doing this for the past two years since Crocker ultimately left the city. Cosmo interrupts Chester and AJ, while Wanda heads over to chat with Trixie and Timmy searches for Tootie. Suddenly, a familiar old station wagon parks out back.

 

Tootie grabs hold of Timmy's hand in anticipation as they and her parents walk out to greet the inevitable. As expected, Vicky steps out of the driver's seat. The edges of her hair aren't as pointy and jagged as remembered. A scowl still remains on her face, but her sister is indeed shocked to see who exits out of the passenger side. As is Timmy. Before anyone says a thing, Vicky opens the back door and three kids jump out. Two are actually anti-fairies Cosmo and Wanda, tall enough to resemble fifteen or sixteen. However, the third is much younger and unrecognizable. Tootie walks in with Vicky, "Chip" and Kale. Timmy stops the anti-fairies from entering.

 

"Who was that? What are you doing here?"

 

"Don't be so naive. Kale is Victoria's son and we are his anti-fairy godparents."

 

"Isn't that breaking Da Rules code or something?"

 

"Possibly." He shrugs. "Alas, we follow Anti-Da Rules, of course."

 

"So, that kid's not Foop?"

 

"Foop is only three, Timothy. Besides, he's still in infantile stages, and he haven't the privilege of seeing him for quite some time."

 

"Hey, Timmy." Elmer walks over, presumably having been invited. "Hi, I've never met you before. I'm Elmer."

 

"I'm AC." He answers quickly. "This is my sister AV. She's just had larynx surgery."

 

"Ouch." He replies. "I had a dominating boil removed from my face last month. Why are you all blue?"

 

"Art repayment reform artist. Our parents are rebelling the installation in Hull. Since we cannot appear, we prefer to rebel in blue hues."

 

"Cool." Elmer concludes. "See ya."

 

Once Elmer has gone inside, Timmy looks over to AC with a new impressments. "That was smooth."

 

"Of course. Now, I need to go find my girlfriend."

 

"You're dating someone here?"

 

AC rolls his eyes. "I'm dating Victoria."

 

Timmy runs around in search of his godparents. Successfully locating Wanda, he pulls her away from a conversation with Trixie and takes her toward a secluded area beneath the stairs.

 

"What is it, Timmy?"

 

"Anti-Cosmo is here."

 

"Did he threaten you?"

 

"No, but he's dating!"

 

"Wanda, he's dating Vicky!"

 

They look out of their hidey-hole. AC has his arm looped around Vicky. Meanwhile Mark, aka Chip, is flirting with Trixie as he plays a video game with her. Anti-Wanda, or AV (Anti-Venus), suddenly poofs to the top of the stairs with Juandissimo. He is shirtless, but he is standing still and in disguise best he can. AV has her arms all over him, but it is plainly seen that he is uncomfortable. Suddenly, a pink-haired boy in a pink shirt (with an image of a bow and arrow sketched across it) and blue jeans marches over. Both boys look roughly thirteen. The pink-haired boy quickly punches the girl out of the way and passionately kisses the muscular raven-haired boy until he starts kissing back.

 

The spectacle had drawn an audience, as spectators clap at this. AV disappears, presumably back home to Anti-Fairy World. Upon the gift exchange, Tootie is with Timmy, Vicky is with AC, Cosmo is with Wanda, Chester is with AJ, Trixie is with Mark, and Veronica is with Remy. Most importantly, Cupid is with Juandissimo. Kalen sulks alone in the corner, and all is well. For now.


End file.
